New Beginnings
by MissToastie
Summary: Franky Doyle's first night out of Wentworth - FRIDGET. One shot.
**Hey guys,**

 **First time writing Fridget fanfic, I hope it's well received.**

 **I'm a little rusty.**

 **\- MT.**

* * *

Wrapping the blanket tightly around her arms, Franky sighed as she took in the scenery around her. Bridget Westfall certainly lived a classy lifestyle; a decked out backyard with a stunning water feature that surrounded the luxurious swimming pool that seemed to have more lights than any over-the-top decorated Christmas tree ever had. To her left there was a built in fire bucket with seating situated perfectly in a circle around it. And to her right there looked to be a large built in pizza oven; admittedly, her mouth watered - home made pizza was certainly something that never popped up on the prison menu. The lawn was maintained to perfection; Franky was sure that if she were to find a ruler and lay on the grass to measure piece by piece, that the grass would all measure the same length. Yucca plants neatly placed along the fencing gave the final finishing 'wow' factor.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like," Bridget entered the backyard and caused Franky to jolt from taking in her surroundings. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"S'okay" Franky smiled as Bridget sat next to her. "A bottle of wine and _two_ beers? You tryin'a get me drunk, Gidge?"

"As I was saying, I wasn't sure what you'd like to drink. I'm a red wine girl so I'm sorry if you're a white wine girl, we can get some tomorrow."

"The last few drinks I've managed to have were brewed in the kitchen of a prison by an inmate who had no fucking idea what she was doing, so I'm fairly easy to please." Franky looked to the two beers by the psychologist's legs. "But that Carlton Dry looks pretty fucking good to me."

"I suspected you'd be a beer girl."

"I suspected you'd be better than a Pepperjack Shiraz girl."

"Excuse me, what happened to being fairly easy to please girl?!" Bridget nudged Franky and laughed at her. "There's nothing wrong with Pepperjack."

"Not much right with it, either." Scrunching her nose, she bumped shoulders with Bridget.

"Hmm" Bridget hummed to herself and looked out into her backyard. "You looked like you were in a world of your own when I came out here."

"Taking in the luxury." Franky gestured to the backyard in front of her. "Bit fancier than I'm used to. No bars, and a sense of freedom."

"I hope that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable isn't the word I'd use" Franky paused. "Unworthy? Maybe? I dunno. I guess it's just going to take a bit for me to get used to."

"It's all yours, Franky." Bridget placed her hand on Franky's knee. "I want you to feel at home."

"Fuck Gidge, we've only just met, and in a prison." The ex con laughed in attempt to stop her eyes from tearing up. "The prisoner and the psychologist."

"Sounds like a title of a very bad porn movie."

"Are there any _good_ porn movies?" Franky questioned.

"Certainly, you just have to know where to look."

"Is this where I find out that you have a computer hard drive full of lez porno's?"

"I wouldn't say a full hard drive." Bridget responded with a cheeky grin and a raise of the eyebrow.

"Oh well I can't wait to sit back and get my rocks off while watching the good ones." Franky cracked open her beer. "This is like some kind of lesbian stereotype." She laughed.

"Having a beer and talking about lesbian porn?"

"And only just briefly meeting and moving in straight away." Franky smirked and held out her beer bottle. "Toast?"

"To lesbian stereotypes ." Bridget brought her glass of wine forward and clinked it against the bottle.

"So what do your parents think of their daughter willingly having a prisoner out on parole living in her posh house in the upper class suburbs?" Franky watched as Bridget's face fell and she looked down to the ground. "You've not told them?"

"I don't have anything to do with my parents, Franky."

"Oh."

"I guess I can share my dirt with you now. I don't have anything to do with any of my family, really." Taking a moment to have a mouthful of her wine, she turned her head and met searching eyes. "My father's in jail for murdering my 22 year old brother who was born with Down Syndrome. My mother, I think, is still alive somewhere in Queensland. After my father was arrested and Michael was buried, she moved my older sister and I to The Coast to start a new life." She let out a bitter laugh. "And in this so called new life, she spent three years bullying my 19 year old sister Corrine to the point where she ended up jumping in front of a train and ending her own life."

Franky frowned and put her hand on Bridget's lower back. "I'm sorry, Gidge."

"I was 16, the youngest in the family, I had gone through my own father murdering my brother, my mother destroying my sister's life, and I was starting to discover my sexuality. I decided that I had to let go of the hatred I had for mum and stop blaming her for Corrine's death because I had no family left, I literally had no one. So again, a brand new start came when she moved the two of us to a small town just outside of Brisbane, and I thought 'new start, new beginning, be honest from the get go.' and I told her that I was gay." Bridge sniffed and held back tears, refusing to allow them to break free. "She slapped me across the face and pushed me down a flight of stairs. The neighbours took me to the hospital, I chose not to report it, I snuck back into the apartment, took my clothes, and never looked back." Another bitter laugh escaped as she briefly paused. "She could be dead for all I know."

"That's fucking shit." She paused. "No wonder you became a psychologist." Franky tried to lighten the mood.

Bridget laughed loudly. "Fucking hell, Franky."

"Hey, at least I don't have to worry about somebody thinking I'm a gold digger."

"My best friend Jason is pretty protective of me." Bridget stated, with a warm smile on her face.

"Does he think I'm a gold digger?"

"No, but he wants to try your cooking. He apparently used to watch the reality show you were on and cheered you on when you threw the oil on the host, thinking you were pretty damn awesome. Mind you he's a Sargent in the Victorian Police Force."

"I dunno how'ta take that." Franky shook her head. "I don't like that someone cheered me on for doing something shit like that." She looked down at her boots. "I'm not like that anymore, I don't want someone to see me as awesome for being violent."

"I've told him that. I don't think he'd say a word. I probably shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry."

"S'okay." Franky pulled Bridget closer. "So, how'd I get to stay here? I mean, I was your patient in prison, isn't this frowned upon? How'd the board accept this?"

"There's ways around it, loop holes even. Vera and Will helped out."

"Mr Jackson?" Franky cocked her head to the side and frowned in confusion. "Why would he want to help me?"

"Franky, whether you believe it or not, not everyone in the world is out to get you. There are people who want to help you."

"He knows…that I killed Meg. He found out."

"What?" Bridget shrieked. "When? How? Who told him?"

"The fuckin' Freak. She recorded our fucking conversation and gave Mr Jackson the audio."

"Fuck, Franky. What happened?"

"He confronted me after the parole hearing, grabbed me and pinned me against the wall; I thought he was going to fucking kill me."

"But he didn't."

"No, he did, I'm just a ghost you've opened your home to." Franky laughed and lightly pushed Bridget.

"He didn't mention it to me. When I stopped by the new prison after the fire, I was organising the paper work with both Will and Vera and he never said anything. He even stated he'd be willing to step up if the board had any issues with what we had arranged."

"He probably wanted me out of Wentworth. Happy to never see me again."

"He said he and Rose would have to double date with us in the future."

"The fuck?" Franky pulled a face that could be described as of 'disgust'. "That's fucking weird, seeing them outside the prison, mm-nup, don't wanna. Be too fucking weird." She took a swig of her beer.

"I didn't think it would be something you'd be comfortable with, at least not straight away. I think Vera wanted to pop by as well."

"Probably to check up on me, make sure I'm behaving and all that shit."

"She likes you." Bridget tried to reason.

"Bull fucking shit, Gidge. She spent 5 years hating on me, even more so when she got involved with the fucking Freak."

"Well by the end she liked you."

"The last 30 days from 5 years, sweet of her."

"I bought you a welcome home gift." Bridget changed the subject as she stood up and extended her hand to Franky.

"Gidget, it's not my home!" Franky groaned as she was pulled inside. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I'm scared I'm going to fuck up and hurt you; make you regret ever meeting me."

"I care too deeply to regret meeting you."

"I thought you just wanted to fuck me?" Franky ran her tongue across her bottom lip, and returned the smirk she had received from Bridget.

"It's nothing major, something I also get something out of." Bridget began as the pair walked through the living room and reached the kitchen. "I did some research and asked around at a few stores and they said it was the best brand."

Franky stopped in the doorway of the kitchen as she laid her eyes upon the large cooking set that was sprawled across the rather large island bench in the generous sized kitchen. Pots and pans, a wok, frying pans, knife blocks, and a chopping board were all things Franky could see from where she stood.

"I admit that I can not cook to save my life, I've lived off frozen meals basically my whole adult life." Bridget nervously ran her sweaty hands down the side of her jeans. Franky hadn't said anything and the psychologist was worried the rather expensive gift wasn't a welcomed gift. "I know you are studying law and dedicating your life to that area of expertise, but I thought you may have liked the idea of being able to experiment with cooking once again." She paused. "If you don't like it I can take it back."

"Seriously?" Franky finally spoke. "I love it."

"Are you sure?" The blonde wasn't usually this unsure and nervous.

"I wasn't expecting it, it's not needed, I don't need you to buy me shit, Gidge. It's not why..." She sighed and threw her arms in the air. "What are we? Are we together? Are we just friends? I need to know because I feel confused."

"We kissed, Franky"

"I've kissed a lot of girls in my life and majority of them have never meant a damn thing."

"Did it mean anything to you? Our kiss?" Bridget questioned as her heart raced.

"Honestly?" A huge grin broke out on Franky's face. "It was the best fucking kiss I've ever had. As lame and cliche as that sounds."

"Then we are together" Bridget announced. "I want you Franky. I knew I wanted you the moment I first saw you, barging in, calling Boomer out of the room. The moment I saw you, I..."

"Had to stick your diagnostic claws into me?" Franky suggested as she slowly and confidently walked toward Bridget. Placing her hands on Bridget's hips, she used a combination of gentleness and force to push the psychologist against the kitchen counter.

"Hot girl, hot car." Franky placed a chaste kiss on Bridget's lips. "Good to see you ran over the notes from our sessions" The former prisoner leant in for another kiss and gasped as she felt Bridget's hand on the back of her neck pulling her forward with urgency. The feeling of Bridget's tongue entering her mouth caused Franky to moan and her hips to jerk forward.

"We should continue this in the bedroom" Franky breathlessly suggested. She was eager to not only get Bridget into bed, but laying on a comfortable mattress that was thicker than the size of 3 fingers, and wider than the width of her arm, was something she had been dreaming about since the first week of her jail sentence.

"We should," Bridget agreed. She grabbed Franky's hand and dragged her to the bottom step. "I bought a new bedspread; something more suited for the both of us rather than just myself."

And in that moment, her heart soared with happiness. Her signature grin spread across her face. It was finally here; the new beginning she had busted her ass to earn…a new life where she would leave her past behind her, for now she was the smarter, stronger, wiser, and happier Franky Doyle.

* * *

 **The End.**

Please let me know what you thought :)

\- MT.


End file.
